User talk:DarkLocustSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 23:09, January 10, 2011 Re: Work Well, I was thinking of adding some categories so we can sort out everything. I am clueless with categories though :( . And maybe start some new articles and even stories. BTW, I didn't know you were on the Homefront wiki. -MerchantofDeath 23:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool :). BTW, your an admin now. -MerchantofDeath 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it -MerchantofDeath 23:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering what New Anchorage should look like. - MerchantofDeath 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I had a couple ideas from these pictures I got from the fallout wiki. -MerchantofDeath 00:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey You should start creating your own characters, factions, fanfics, and places too :D -MerchantofDeath 00:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok :). BTW, thanks for all the help. -MerchantofDeath 00:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comments No, it's just like that. It happened before on the Splinter Cell Fanfiction wiki. I sent a help message to the community forum, but they haven't responded. I'm going to send them another right now, though. -MerchantofDeath 20:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm also trying to get a member from the Fallout Fanon wiki to join us. Trust me, though; that wiki is horrible. They won't even let you make a pre war article :( - MerchantofDeath 00:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW, do you need any help with anything; because I feel like I'm being lazy. - MerchantofDeath 00:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd just plain take it off, the same thing that I did with the Splinter Cell Fanfic wiki. -MerchantofDeath 00:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I've deleted the recent activity; and now I need an idea of what to put in that empty space. - MerchantofDeath 00:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a feature article, or just a explanation on what Fallout is all about? -MerchantofDeath 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Damn, I think we're saying the exact same things to each other :P -MerchantofDeath 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to help me make some Pre War world articles? If you can, right here ( http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_of_America), there will be a section titled "Federal Government" It has some examples of what I want to write about. -MerchantofDeath 01:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) China Republic Army I think I might change some things, since the People's Liberation Army was the main military of the Chinese. I'm also going to change the part about how the China Republic Army invaded Alaska in 2077 and started the Great War, since the PLA was pushed out of Alaska in 2076. -MerchantofDeath 21:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) OH SHIT, I destroyed the original purpose of my wiki ;( . -MerchantofDeath 00:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can understand that I'm only trying to keep within the canon, right? -MerchantofDeath 00:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reverted the page back to it's original state, because I don't want to break this wiki's rules. -MerchantofDeath 00:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Very true. - MerchantofDeath 00:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh..... Do you have any ideas for Fanfics or articles, because I want to create some more projects that were like the Vault project. Maybe even some armors and weapons. -MerchantofDeath 00:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm probably thinking of making another prewar company; or prehaps using Pimp my gun to make a new weapon. -MerchantofDeath 00:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Articles project I wanted to ask you if you can help me with my Pre-War articles project. Most of the things in Fallout are just about after the great war, and I don't think the Pre-War world gets alot of credit. So, I was thinking of these categories. *People: such as presidents or buisnessmen *Events: what else was going on besides with the Resource Wars *Companies *Weapons *anything I haven't thought of :P -MerchantofDeath 20:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool -MerchantofDeath 03:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ARGH!!!! We need more photos! I need to have a good photo for Vincent La'faire! :P -MerchantofDeath 23:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks DarkLocust man!!!! -MerchantofDeath 00:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Question What does, "...but things such as Fallout 3 don't belong here" ,exactly mean? -MerchantofDeath 00:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see :D - MerchantofDeath 01:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yuri just made an article about the Capital Wasteland (how it should of been), and I gave him the green light to do it. - MerchantofDeath 01:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. I think it will be interesting if people make a twist on some established things. Also, I was thinking of making an Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers article. I can make fun of the by saying that the day before the Chinese Invaded Alaska, that the BADTFL confiscated the weapons of the Alaskans, saying that 'they were safe already' -MerchantofDeath 01:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Sure, let's go work on it. But, what should we put there? -MerchantofDeath 17:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure -MerchantofDeath 00:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) If you notice on my Walter Cohen page, you'll see a guy named Ben Dickinson (yes, ''the ''Ben Dickinson) :P -MerchantofDeath 18:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ''A video of one of Walter's famous song productions '' Walter: I don't understand what your saying.... Ben Dickinson: Listen to me. This. Needs. More. COWBELL! -MerchantofDeath 18:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to make a nomination later. But, I want to create and fix up some of my articles. -MerchantofDeath 18:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) But Fallout already has advanced power armor :( -MerchantofDeath 22:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) K, BACK TO THE FALLOUT MODS WEBSITES!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 22:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. -MerchantofDeath 23:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Almost... just 5 more edits to make 300 remember THIS IS...... A FALLOUT FANFICTION WIKI Deathclawpoop 01:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I start the RP with my writing? -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn to write :P -MerchantofDeath 02:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by sing? -MerchantofDeath 02:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) OHHHH, you meant sign. I'll do that real quick. But I'm going to hit the sack, so no new section until tommorow. -MerchantofDeath 03:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon If this is about the Fallout (series) page, I did that so people who don't know what Fallout is can have an ok idea of it Deathclawpoop 23:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It was supposed to be a strictly information page about fallout Deathclawpoop 23:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) That's good enough for me, your friend Deathclawpoop 23:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I have the G.E.C.K editing kit for my computer copy of F:NV so if you need screenshots, I can help. Deathclawpoop 23:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Chapter 10 of outlaw torn should be when our characters meet. Deathy 00:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Boosting What gives you that idea? Deathy 00:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I was bored and just waiting for someone to send me a message. Really. Deathy 00:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I write the actions and dialogue in my chapter for "Outlaw's Torn"? -MerchantofDeath 00:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I won't do it again Deathy 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Are my userboxes working? Deathy 00:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, lets all go to the IRC channel, i'll get merc Deathy 01:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts please. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, I copy and pasted my user page from the Fallout wiki. I didn't know editing my userpage would count towards my edit count Deathy 01:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Were waiting on IRC Deathy 01:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Introduction. Hey, I'm kinda lost and new here. Can you please just explain to me the basics of this wiki? Like where to post things and what-not? I'm sorry it's just all the "rules" on FanFic wikis are different. KillerKing17 05:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait? What?, When I added mine and hit save it said there was an "Edit Conflict", so I hit back and saved again and it went through, I did not know it deleted yours. I'm very sorry for any problems I will do anything I can to help. Sorry, Deathy 00:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I've tried that on other things and when I try to copy something when im editing it says my browser security will not allow it, i'm running Mozilla Firefox. Deathy 01:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know on your user page it says About Me twice. Deathy 01:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, do you want to meet on the IRC channel Deathy 01:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool, maybe tomorrow Deathy 01:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Raiders of the Lost Vault Go to this page, read the talk page as well. This is the support you have, courtesy of me Here BTW, Dark, I made DeathClaw and Admin and Burea. -MerchantofDeath 03:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I nominated you for featured user. Deathy 03:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Lawl I'm sorry, would you like a cookie? KillerKing17 16:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *hands you a cookie* There you go, a cookie :D KillerKing17 17:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Use it wisely. KillerKing17 17:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try to be more careful -MerchantofDeath 17:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll check it out. -MerchantofDeath 18:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you show me how to make a custom sig. with a link to my user page and colors. and a (talk) in the top right Deathy 00:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE FALLOUT 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND 2 AND TACTICS!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we just include it for the next month? -MerchantofDeath 01:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :P. FALLOUT.....TOO......AWESOME. -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think we might have lost Yuri because of the datacenters problem :( -MerchantofDeath 00:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just with our wiki, I think :( -MerchantofDeath 00:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, it does suck -MerchantofDeath 00:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) GOOD NEWS, it seems that we're having these problems only because the wiki switched to MediaWiki 1.16 !!! MerchantofDeath 01:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The 50th page is that Technology page you started. Deathy DON'T! 22:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Concragulations. Now, if only I COULD FIX THIS STUPID SAVING PROBLEM, I would give you it as a gift. :P -MerchantofDeath 22:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it would. Hopefully I can give it to you soon. -MerchantofDeath 23:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Want to have a bureacrat meeting on the IRC? Deathy DON'T! 23:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should change the video policy because..... #It was just an SNL skit, so It's not that bad. #Plus, it's not porn :P -MerchantofDeath 23:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) JSYK Me and KillerKing are good friends. I am allowed to say whatever the fuck I want to the guy, and that includes uploading videos that apparently only he and I understand. It's a fucking JOKE, a long-running one at that; get a sense of humor. Stop being a killjoy, too. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 23:47, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I did, if I knew I would have been on your userpage, I would have wore better text. Deathy DON'T! 01:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) (P.S.- I don't think your a killjoy....) By the way, I was going to make an actual trailer for Outlaws Torn, using my movie making equipment. Deathy DON'T! 01:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh jeez. Yuri got pissed.... No, I get what you're saying. If there's a kid that gets on here, we shouldn't really show them bad things. But, there's not kids around here, and the video isn't really that bad. And, it's really funny. Another thing we shouldn't be worried about is kids seeing bad things. They've already seen it themselves, and they constantly joke about it. ALL. THE. TIME. So, you may want to lighten up a little, but I'm going to contact Yuri about what he said. -MerchantofDeath 01:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. But still, It is a free wiki :/ -MerchantofDeath 01:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks, and by the way I can launch a AYBABTU strike to any wikia at anytime. Deathy DON'T! 01:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's just forget that the whole thing with Yuri didn't happen, at all. What happens on the FalloutFanfic site, stays on the FalloutFanfic site :P -MerchantofDeath 03:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I guess -MerchantofDeath 20:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) iamnotasockpuppet Hi, im not a sock puppet. Can I help on this wiki Iamnotasockpuppet 01:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm thinking of a couple more ideas for some articles, which involve Gansters. How would Atlantic City sound? -MerchantofDeath You should see the song I put on Merc's talk page. Your friend and fellow bureaucrat, Deathy DON'T! 01:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) outlaws torn trailer Yeah, i'm still working on it. I thought of doing a set of bios for our characters. Here is the song I got for Skorpion Deathy DON'T! 00:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry ...about not being online here. I've been offline for a couple of days, and I might be for a couple more days. And, I was wondering if I could join your RP -MerchantofDeath 02:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) You cannot edit this page at the moment. We should be up and running again shortly. Here's what's happening: The database has been automatically locked while the slave database servers catch up to the master This is what it said when I tried to edit a page... Doesn't that paint a funny picture in your head!?! Deathy DON'T! 01:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: PLA Sorry about that, I was trying to make it fit in better with the canon, but I should have asked you first. You can change it back if you want. GaussRifle 02:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) New wiki picture Can you make this picture the link at the top-left that takes you to the wiki's home page, you know the one that says Fallout Fanfiction Wiki in blue letters Deathy DON'T! 03:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/falloutfanfic/images/b/bb/FFW.jpeg I made it using Photoshop! Deathy DON'T! 05:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the wiki discussion forum is working right, it's not showing anything posted. I already put the picture on the wiki so you can use it I think. Deathy DON'T! 05:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't answer you, I was gone a couple days. I sorry about the Admin thing, too. I should have let Gauss file to be an admin. I just thought that I should reward him for his work. -MerchantofDeath 19:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) U.S. Government Overhaul Project Hey, I was wondering what you would feel about adding somethings about the U.S. Government, such as... *Departments *Presidents *Papers (treaties, acts, amendments) *etc. Does that sound decent? -MerchantofDeath 00:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I just gave it that name just cause :P -MerchantofDeath 00:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool, my news channel is going to be a bit more casual though. Deathy DON'T! 01:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) We have more pages than the other fanfic wiki Deathy DON'T! 02:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) but, they do have more people. By the way I was wondering, can I advertise this wiki? Deathy DON'T! 02:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure if you can add the other E Deathy DON'T! 03:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Look at all these rules..... Deathy DON'T! 02:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I updated the picture again, Deathy DON'T! 00:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the party, friend. Please take a seat, the scotch cabinet is downstairs, please refrain from firing automatic weaponry other human beings in public. Deathy DON'T! 02:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Why anon voting is a liability. If you didn't know, I.P.s can A) migrate, and B) multiple IPs can be used by the same person. Therefore, it is possible to rig votes by merely making a bunch of I.P. votes. Think, my current IP is something like 96.192.200.120 etc, right? Well if I wanted to rig a vote, I could make my account vote, log off, make another vote, go to my girlfriend's work and make yet another vote, link up to my neighbours network and make yet another vote, go to my local library and make another vote, and then go to my college campus's computers and make YET ANOTHER VOTE. Right there, I've made 6 votes, all under different IPs and none of you would be able to tell the difference. Understand? YuriKaslov 21:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Deathy DON'T! 16:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn trailer Hey, I found a good song for it, pay no mind to the movie though, I couldn't find a video of just the song.- Deathy DON'T! 01:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) OVER HERE Just a comment, It says that Gaussrifle is an admin, but he has both the powers of an admin an bureaucrat. Deathy DON'T! 01:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, i'm not one to complain. Look how I got to where i'm at. Deathy DON'T! 23:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I understand completely, I just feel like he does not deserve it as much, because he did not even ask for it, Even I put up A RfA Deathy DON'T! 00:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well he didn't earn them, but in my thesaurus, deserved and earned are synonyms.(just checked) Deathy DON'T! 00:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Regardless, "railgun" is a real word, and is used by the USN for the same purpose. YuriKaslov 23:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hate to bother you, but would you add to Chapter 11 in ''Outlaws Torn ''Deathy DON'T! 00:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki:Wikia.css YuriKaslov 04:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark, how would the Caesar's Legion Capital of Flagstaff sound as an article? -MerchantofDeath 22:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!! 100 all the way, baby!!!!! And I would make it like a usual settement article. -MerchantofDeath 23:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) How and why, are our colours being changed? Deathy DON'T! 23:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hola ﻿I like the new backround, Dark. Very Fallout-ey. I'm also thinking about making some more Casinos for New Vegas, since I felt there were too little of them. Does that sound good? -MerchantofDeath 02:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Don't you think maybe we should have had a vote on the background thing? Deathy DON'T! 21:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Would've passed anyway. KillerKing17 22:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, btw; sry about not answering that last question earlier; I have a new rule that only allows me to use the web on the weekends. -MerchantofDeath 20:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dark, Like the THW article. I'm planning to do some more articles tommorow, so prepare for amazement :). -MerchantofDeath 21:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HEY DARK, GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!!? I created another wiki. It's basically an all Tom Clancy fanfic wiki, and I just thought you might want to know..... :D -MerchantofDeath 01:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how I got the badges, it seems like its new. -MerchantofDeath 19:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) WHERES YO WIKI NEWSES!!!!, you no do wiki newses no more? What wrong! Deathy DON'T! 00:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me, I had no intention of getting anyone else involved. Deathy DON'T! 01:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I need a favor. Hey Dark, I need some help with a guy on the Bioshock Fanfiction site. He needs some help with coding and infoboxes: if you can help him with that. The Admin's name is UndeadHero. -MerchantofDeath 12:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) And I think he also needs some help with the categories, they are not really working right like here on this wiki. -MerchantofDeath 12:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Community dont we need a community pageRed 04:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) click on the community link at the top of the page theres nothing there, so we need one and sorry about the grammer it just how i talk. we need a community page look at the vaults they got one and its really good it has a bunch of links to projects and other stuff check it outRed 02:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) oh i didnt know we had one i was talking abou a community portal page. at the top of the page theres a button that says community click on it, none of the things that come up under it, just the community button there will be an empty page that greets you, i swearRed 12:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!! Where's yo mickey-fickey newsy thingies. You better have one on monday or you are gettin knocked upside your digital noggin. I'm called Deathy DON'T! for a reason, Deathy DON'T! out. Maybe you can join.... :P -MerchantofDeath 15:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No sir, you did not. I scoured my records and found nothing. Deathy DON'T! 16:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You could say new guy is a bit of a exile from fanon wiki. Let's give him a warm welcome, Deathy DON'T! 22:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Darky, I have a quest chin. Is there a way to get a list of all people on this wiki, Deathy !!! 00:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Darky, how does "Fly me too the moon..." go againist canon policies? -MerchantofDeath 22:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I fixed the problem, I simply found a exploit on my own account and used it to change the entire wiki's data sending nodes to manipulate the editing system so my browser is supported. Don't worry, I set it to only affect my account. Deathy !!! 22:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Unnecessary Categories Sorry, on fanon wikis I always make a category for my stuff. Helps people know I made it and for them to find other stuff I made. Magma-Man 04:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I did not guilt him, honestly I didn't even ask for my admin ability back, now if you want to take my admin powers back do so, but unblock my user page first; And, why take my powers away to begin with, how does that teach me. I mean if someone is stealing cookies out of the cookie jar, don't ban him from going outside, then he's just bored, and he'll steal cookies out of boredom. Deathy !!! 00:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I have done no physical damage to this wiki, Deathy !!! 00:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why would I damage the place I was fighting to defend. Deathy !!! 00:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You understand that I hacked my way out of the block Fanon gave me, yet accepted the one Merc gave me. I was submissive, I could have gotten revenge, could have gotten out of the block, blocked you, Merc, Yuri, anyone with something to threaten my take-over, It would have been a flawless coup, and you could do nothing about it, but I did not. Deathy !!! 01:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oi, you want to meet on IRC? Deathy !!! 01:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Merc may be joining. Deathy !!! 01:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I'm glad you noticed that, I was testing you. I was going to see how dedicated you really were. You passed. YAY. Heil Merc, Deathy !!! 12:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!!! 1000 EDITS!!!!!! Deathy !!! 00:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, he does need to serve his block time. -MerchantofDeath 15:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I think he just left, but we can contact him. -MerchantofDeath 00:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey, I got your Welcome template, I suppose your a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Sparta's Wraith 01:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Let me be the first to say, Happy 1,500 Edits!!!! Sparta's Wraith 02:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ohai Press "control" and "F5" at the same time, then look at your userpage. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, I'm not used to the controls yet, I'll fix it Sparta's Wraith 02:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So making something more organized for MY OWN damn page about MY OWN damn faction is bad? Are you just trying to get me blocked, hell, next time I'll just leave looking like a typewriter wiped it's ass on it. Deathy !!! 19:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG -___- I don't even though how that got there, but I didn't add that photo to the main page. But I think I know the jokester who did ( It's Yuri) -MerchantofDeath 22:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I reverted it back to the original like a week ago... I don't know why it unreverted itself, but for all intents and purposes, I blame Wikia's shit image servers. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: NP, but it needs admin flags to delete images, which is really what it's for. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) SWEET!!! Hrm, I wonder what happens when I put these two wires togeth- /Nuclear Detonation. -MerchantofDeath 13:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I think "the serious offense to the people of Nicaragua" in your message to Yuri was a little much, Dark. -MerchantofDeath 13:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Dark. I'm mostly pissed off at him for mass-uploading unlicensed images. If you think there's nothing wrong with that, I don't give a damn. But don't act like he's doing nothing wrong, and I'm just being a dick. If you, him, and the other guy don't understand copyright laws, that's not my problem. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) WAKE UP DARKY-BOY, WAKE UP, WE'VE DONE IT! WE GOT TO 200 PAGEZ!!!!!!1!111 The Exiled King Has Arrived 01:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Where haz u been? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!? -MerchantofDeath 02:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC)